A Girl Named Lime
A Girl Named Lime is the fifth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred seventieth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Sensi no Kyusoku... Syojo to Uso to Gohan no Ketui". The episode first aired on January 13, 1993. Summary It starts of with a girl on a tree branch called Lime trying to reach an apple. She moves to the end of the branch which can easily snap...and it did snap. She falls into a raging river and FPSSJ Gohan comes and saves Lime. Lime then sees Gohan touching her when saving her. She gets embarrassed and runs off, while Gohan thinks of what he did wrong. Gohan then finds a village called Chazke Village. He then says he hope that this place isn't deserted caused he tried three places already. He then enters a shop where two guys are asking the owner for free food to take to the shelter to be protected from Cell (and of course the shelter doesn't stand a chance against Perfect Cell) Lime then screams out that Perfect Cell is coming. The two guys run for the shelter. The owner then tells off Lime for lying. The owner (Mr. Lao) tells Gohan about Limes parents who got absorbed by Imperfect Cell. Gohan said he'd help out with the chopping of the wood. So Gohan threw three logs in the air and was about to use his powers but Lime disrupted him that Gohan had to use an axe, and the logs fell on his head. He chopped the logs with no problems and was not even using his strength to cut it. Meanwhile, Goku and Krillin were talking and Krillin complained saying that resting makes him very powerless. Outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as usual Vegeta is talking to himself saying that if Piccolo doesn't come out by exact a day he would go in and get him out, even if Piccolo is one second late. Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Piccolo is seeing images of Perfect Cell teasing him, so Piccolo splits in half and fights. Gohan and Lime are in the forest talking, eating and Lime said that Gohan was too gentle to fight. Lime also tells that her grandpa (Mr. Lao) is a Martial Arts master. Lime plays a trick saying that Perfect Cell was coming and so the mayor went into the shelter and locked himself up without thinking about the villages. Two guys from the beginning catch them and were about to hurt them, while Gohan was telling that it is a scam to get money. Then Mr. Lao comes and says that Gohan should not fight because he knows that Gohan will win and it was the villages fight. Mr. Lao fights very well but can not defeat Mercenary Tao. Mercenary Tao fires a Ki and Mr. Lao and Gohan blocks it. Mercenary Tao was about to fire again, until he thought that Gohan was Goku. The Mercenary asked for his name, and said 'Gohan'. Mercenary Tao said that for a minute he thought that Gohan was Goku. Gohan said "close enough, I'm his son". Mercenary Tao stood with shock and flies away on a tree. It flashes to the day when young Goku fought Mercenary Tao. The Mayor begs for Gohan's help, so Gohan easily destroyed the shelter with an energy wave. Then, he said that Cell is stronger and he could've done worse. Goku comes and tells Gohan to go home and get the groceries. Mr. Lao says that Gohan is very strong and that they can defeat Perfect Cell. Trivia *In this episode Mercenary Tao is referred to as a General, this is a common mistake throughout Dragon Ball Z since he is never a General, but only in the alternate reality Dragon Ball movie: Mystical Adventure he is a General for the Emperor Chiaotzu. Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z